Data Day
Data Day is the 44th installment of the Numberjacks series. * Transcript Characters * Three * Five * Four * Six * Agent 17 * Girl(First Appearance) * Man(First Appearance) * Woman(First Appearance) * Agent 54 * Party Kids(First Appearance) * Agent 60 * Agent 106 * Spooky Spoon * Woman 2(First Appearance) * Brain Gain Machine Synopsis Five tells Three to get ready to play "Thinky Jump". and then Three gets excited, then Five tells three to think and jump, then Three watches Four on the Cosy Room on screen. then Five tells Three that she could jump on foods that you can eat, then Three jumps on a Banana and A Cake. Then Four Tells Three If he saw it and it was Very Good, then Four replays Three jumping on things you can eat, then Three does some more of the "Thinky Jump" game. Then Five asks Three to get going, then Six asks Three, Four and Five If There Is A Call Coming In. then Agent 17 calls in. then Four puts the problem on the screen, the girl is wrapping the dog toy as a birthday present, because the dog wasn't working just now, then Six asks Agent 17 if it's working, because the girl should wrap it up now, then Four replays the dog flipping, then The Girl wraps up the Dog Present with Tape, then Three asks Four if it's a Small Problem, that if he could send a small Numberjack, like Three. then Three gets ready to launch, Then four looks up a three and he finds it for Three, then three gets off to the Girl's House. Then Six Asks Three If The Place Is Very Mean And Nasty, Agent 54 calls in for a problem, then Three goes off to a Birthday Party, then Six asks the Girl that Three saw before, then the boy opens the girl's present, and the dog won't work, and it's sitting there. and Agent 60 calls in and there's a problem going on with the Man at the Café. Then the Man at the Café acts like a Toy Dog. then Agent 106 rings in for a problem, then Three is behind Spooky Spoon, then Three asks Spooky Spoon if she's too pink, because Spooky Spoon wants to mix more, then the man at the café rips the paper (just like a birthday present.) and then he rips the second paper, the third paper, then the fourth paper, then Three looks at the party kids tearing the paper, then the man at the café throws the paper into the woman's coffee, Then the children stop on the musical chairs, then the woman at the café serves the tea to the woman, then the man stops at the chair (just like the musical chairs game.) then he goes on the woman's chair, then Spooky Spoon that she's having so much fun, then the bin dances (just like the party kids dancing.) then the man at the café blows up the paper (just like blowing up a party balloon.) then the party kids are writing down the paper, (just like the man at the café.) then Four puts the man in the café, the café bin, that Spooky Spoon had messed up, then Five puts things that are quiet, not moving, noisy, and lively things back to normal. then Three comes back to the Numberjacks Sofa, at the end of the episode, Six asks the viewers that they can draw pictures of noisy, lively, quiet or not moving. Trivia * This epsiode was relased on March 29, 2007, The same day as Allison From Sister Forever's Birthday.Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Spooky Spoon Category:Season 1 Episodes